zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Under The Stars
It´s almost midnight, yet tonight I´m not feeling sleepy at all For I am at a big dinner party hosted at the Town Hall Many important mammals already here, from officials to us in the force I´m of course attending it by the side of my beloved bunny wife We´ve had a fun stay in here, from the feasting to dancing and the speeches Like one from Bogo which he dedicated to all his fellow officers It makes me feel so proud to have protected and served such a fine city Especially with my wonderful heroine and terrific partner Judy Currently in the night, we take a stroll in the Town Hall´s garden It´s just the perfect location for yet another romantic moment of our own With my best suit on, I walk with you through the garden, holding hands Can´t help but notice that endearing smile on your face In your purple evening dress with a sweetheart neckline, jewelry and slippers, you look like royalty You feel flattered as I say that to you while kissing your paw chivalrously Already 27 years old and you get even more beautiful as years pass I keep you close to me as we keep walking, admiring the sculptures and flowers It has the biggest patch of roses in the city, which have been blooming there for a long time They´ve sat there for years and still stay beautiful, just like our love life Unlike other prey, you were the only one who looked past my surface, seeing me for who I really was Ever since our days as partners, I´ve thought about you even during my loneliest nights I still can´t stop admiring your devotion to your job, family and those you hold dear Whether rich or poor, with my rabbit I´ll always be content with my share You appreciate all the simple gifts I give you, from sweets and teddybears to dresses and roses But I myself love nothing more than just having you snugly in my arms At the edge of the garden, we sit down for a while by a fancy fountain Looking at the water, I see you feminine and demure face in its reflection Many gorgeous statues in the fountain, there´s even a fox among them You admire them too as I place my paws on your bare shoulders, keeping you warm With a lovestruck gaze in your eyes, you give a longing look to your fox husband It´s so quiet in here, all I can hear are the sounds of water and crickets chirping around Judy, my heart will always have a need for moments like this as seasons pass With you, I´d travel through the deepest sea and the stormiest of skies No matter what danger lied in front of us, we won´t be afraid You´ve always given me strength, whether fighting villains or when carrying you over the threshold Sometimes I even run out of wonderful things to say about you, for there are so many of those I see you batting your eyelashes as your paws touch my shoulders You´re a beautiful sight at that moment, with your eyes and smile full of warmth And the flower placed on your ear gives it a nice finishing touch Can´t decide what date occasions I like the best with you, whether it´s the beaches or the nightly strolls All of them are fine by me, as long as they´re good for romantic moments like this I hold both of your paws gently while sitting beneath the moonlight This simple garden is as idyllic and romantic as a date location can get I´m so glad I´ve gone through so much for you, my long-eared beauty Faint hearts never win fair love, it´s true what they say After sitting and cuddling for a while, we go under a small gazebo near the roses There I hold your paws firmly, like a knight would do to his princess This place also has a better view to the stars, who shine much brighter here Such a marvelous sight on the sky, almost looks like it an ocean there With nobody to bother us, we both know the time is right You close your purple eyes before delivering a lovely kiss on my cheeks and snout I sweep you off your strong feet, giving a kiss even stronger than yours The best garden in the city gets to witness true love between two very different mammals If you ask me, moments like this are a highlight of any party we attend You´ll always get tenderness and warmth from me whenever you want or need that My love for you is worth celebrating during any occasion, my dear Carrots But not many things are as romantic as a kiss under the stars. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Love Stories Category:Oneshots